The Killer Turtle Brigade
Charter of The Killer Turtle Brigade I. Preamble Through the water and the waves, The Killer Turtle Brigade henceforth known as TKTB carry on. We, the “Brigade”, have gathered together to protect our fellow Turtles, to promote the sovereignty of our nations, and to promote our prosperity. II. Admission Any nation may request membership into The Killer Turtle Brigade as long as the nation is not on a ZI list of any kind. A nation at war, cannot join TKTB until peace is obtained. In order to apply, that nation must follow our application procedures and post an application on the forums. All applications must be approved by The Turtle Overlord or Grand Turtle. III. Government Structure A. The Turtle Overlord TKTB shall be run by a Emperor, known as The Turtle Overlord. The Turtle Overlord has complete power over the alliance. He can make any ruling, or overrule and subordinate government as seen fit. The Turtle Overlord reserves the right to veto or cancel any treaties. The Turtle Overlord has the power to appoint or demote Ninja Turtles as seen fit. The Turtle Overlord may expel any member as he sees fit. The position of the Turtle Overlord is lifelong or until he resigns. All power not specifically distributed in this charter belongs to the Turtle Overlord. B. The Grand Turtle The Grand Turtle is the Second in command of The Killer Turtle Brigade. Should the Turtle Overlord be absent for a period of 3 days or need to take a break the Grand Turtle will fill in as Acting Emperor until the Turtle Overlord returns. The Grand Turtle will also see over all the Ninja Turtles and will suggest a new Ninja Turtle to the Turtle Overlord if one fails to do his/her job. The Grand Turtles signature is required on all treaties and/or Declarations of War. C. The Ninja Turtles The Ninja Turtles, shall help the Turtle Overlord in running the alliance. There shall be four Ninja Turtles, appointed by the Turtle Overlord. Each Ninja Turtle shall be responsible for running a specific area of the alliance. Each Ninja Turtle has equal power and is directly subordinate to the Turtle Overlord and Grand Turtle. Each Ninja Turtle is allowed to have Baby Turtles (deputies) to help them complete their tasks. All deputies must be approved by the Turtle Overlord. The four Ninja Turtles and their responsibilities are henceforth (At any time of The Turtle Overlord may ask them to do something not pertaining to their original job outline): NToFA: The Ninja Turtle of Foreign Affairs shall establish relations with other alliances, and organize our own ambassadors. NToW: The Ninja Turtle of War shall prep the Shell Troopers and will command them during times of war. NToIA: The Ninja Turtle of Internal Affairs shall keep the inside of TKTB running smoothly by mass messaging important notices, educating members, handling ghosts, ect. NToF: The Ninja Turtle of Finance shall help members of TKTB get trades/tech deals and distribute aid to help grow our nations. IV. War A.Conduct of War Diplomacy will always be the first choice of TKTB but in the unfortunate event that a war occurs, a declaration of war against another alliance must be approved by The Turtle Overlord and Grand Turtle. TKTB reserves the right to nuke first in the course of an alliance wide war. The act of spying away a nuclear missile from a nation of TKTB will be considered a first strike. No nation, (unless specified otherwise) is allowed to conduct spy operations out of wartime situations. Any member found guilty of this shall meet the appropriate repercussions. B. End of war protocol In the event of a victorious war The Killer Turtle Brigade well not demand reparations from a defensive party nor will we inflict terms that infringe upon the sovereign rights of another alliance. In the event of a defeat The Killer Turtle Brigade will not accept terms that infringe upon our sovereignty including but not limited to, the cancellation of treaties, banning of members or the changing of any internal workings of the alliance. This article may not be amended in war time. C. Tech raiding The Killer Turtle Brigade recognize the sovereignty of each nation on planet bob and will not partake in technology/land raiding. D. ZI listings The Killer Turtle Brigade retains the right to sentence nations to single ZI The Killer Turtle Brigade dismisses the right to keep a nation at permanent Zero Infrastructure The Killer Turtle Brigade dismisses the right to keep an OOC ruler at eternal Zero Infrastructure VI. Amendments In order for the charter to become amended, a motion must be brought forward by any member of the alliance. Following public discussion, there shall be a private discussion by The Killer Turtle Brigade government. The Turtle Overlord and Grand Turtle will then decide if the amendment is in the alliances best interest and will pass/deny the proposition. Government of The Killer Turtle Brigade Turtle Overlord - James Maximus Grand Turtle - db00 Ninja Turtle of War - DogsOfWar Ninja Turtle of Internal Affair - Franz Ferdinand Treaties Protectorate With New Polar Order